


Smells Like You

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [8]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Amortentia, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Simon, M/M, Ravenclaw Baz, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: A Hogwarts AU in which Baz and Simon are secretly dating.





	Smells Like You

SIMON

When I first got to Hogwarts, I wasn’t expecting to be a Hufflepuff. I had done some research on the houses and was hoping to be a Gryffindor, since they seemed like the cool guys, but the sorting hat insisted that I be in Hufflepuff. I was disappointed at first, but soon learned that Hufflepuffs are a lot more than the stereotypes might make you believe. Loyal, kind, and hardworking as we are, Hufflepuff is probably the most pleasant and friendly house. I soon learned to be proud of my status as a Hufflepuff and now, in my sixth year, I couldn’t wish for anything else.

Baz tells me he was almost placed in Slytherin. It makes sense even if you ignore the strangely fitting stereotypes, since Slytherins are known for ambition and loyalty, but Baz would rather be in Ravenclaw and the sorting hat agreed that it was the better fit, even though it was a pretty even split. 

We’re both very happy with the way we got sorted, because any other combination could’ve really messed it up for us. Let’s say I’d been allowed to be a Gryffindor like I asked and Baz was still a Ravenclaw. Then maybe we wouldn’t have met, since Gryffindors and Ravenclaws don’t usually share classes. Same thing if we were Hufflepuff and Slytherin. 

The most interesting thought however, is what would’ve happened if I was a Gryffindor and Baz was a Slytherin. That’s a reoccurring conversation topic for us, and it’s what we’re talking about now, as we’re laying on the floor of an empty classroom together.  
“I think it would be kind of hot though” Baz says, absentmindedly twirling a curl of my hair around his finger. “if we were like enemies. We’d have to meet in secret….”  
“Baz, we’re meeting in secret right now” I interrupt. I feel him sigh.  
“Yeah but that’s just because we’re gay and you’re closeted. If we were enemies we’d have to hide our relationship in like, a hot way.” I lift my head from his chest and look at him.  
“Firstly, if the hiding bothers you, please tell me. Secondly, if you wanna hide in a hot way, I’m down. There is literally nothing stopping us from making out right now” I respond. Baz chuckles, but then goes serious.  
“Simon it’s okay. I was just kidding. If I need to hide to be with you, I’m happy to hide. I’m not going to make you tell anyone before you’re comfortable with it.” I sit up.  
“But what do you want? If I were okay with it, would you want to tell people about us?”  
Baz is silent for a little while, and then he looks me in the eyes.  
“Yeah. Im really proud of having you, and it would be nice if I could bore my friends with all the cute shit you do. But I’m happy to have you at all, secretly or not.”  
Then he tugs at my arm, and I lay my head don his chest again. We stay there, just enjoying each other’s company in silence until we have to leave.

 

BAZ 

Simon isn’t a huge fan of potions class, but I think it’s cool. Also, it’s the class where we first sat next to each other, so I have a soft spot for it. We still sit next to each other, because the professor thinks Simon needs my help. It’s kind of true and we like sitting next to each other, but Simon is a little bit offended by the implication that he can’t manage his own potions. However, he usually lets it go when I grab his hand under the desk. 

Regardless of potential sneaky hand holding, Simon is less than excited when we leave the empty classroom to go to potions. I can’t blame him though, it’s always sad to leave our hiding places. When we’re hidden, it’s like a different world. A world where it’s just Simon and I, and he’s comfortable with expressing his feelings. When we leave, we don’t even leave together. I walk out first, and then Simon comes after me and catches up outside the classroom. (if we’re going to the same class, that is.) He’s slower than usual today.

Simon arrives right when we’re entering the classroom, and his hair is a glorious mess. It looks like he’s been pulling his fingers through it since we left each other, or like we got up to a lot more in that classroom than cuddling and talking… He takes his normal seat next to me, but doesn’t turn to me. Instead he focuses on the front of the classroom, where a cauldron full of a pink potion is placed. Amortentia. I recognise it from the colour and the fact that I didn’t notice the smell at first because Simon was right next to me. It smells like scones and smoke, and it makes me a little bit dizzy. Once the class has settled, the professor points to the potion.  
“So, can anyone tell me what this potion is?”  
I raise my hand, and Simon looks at me.  
“Yes, mr. Pitch?”  
“It’s amortentia, a very strong love potion.” The professor smiles.  
“Very good, Pitch. Can you tell me anything about the scent?”  
“The scent is different to everyone, because it smells like whatever is the most attractive to you.”  
“Five points to Ravenclaw. Does anyone want to share what it smells like to them?”  
Simon looks around the room and then quickly at me, and then he slowly raises his hand.  
“Yes, mr. Snow?”  
Simon’s face goes bright red, and he pulls his hand through his curls.  
“Well professor, to me it smells like cedar and bergamot” he says, looking directly at me.  
My heart skips a beat. Did he really just say that? I quickly raise my hand, and the teacher seems amused.  
“Yes, mr. Pitch? Would you like to share what you smell?”  
“I would” I respond, looking more at Simon than the professor. “I smell smoke and butter and cherry scones.”  
“Oh come on” Simon blurts out. “I do not smell like butter!”  
“You absolutely smell like butter. It’s impossible to eat as much butter as you do without smelling like it.”  
“I don’t eat that much butter” Simon protests.  
“Yes you do! You even taste like butter” I say, and Simon blushes furiously.  
“No I don’t!”  
“Prove it!”  
And he does. Right in front of the entire class, Simon grabs me by the tie and kisses me.  
There is a moment of confused silence, and then the class erupts into cheers and whistles. Simon pulls away and we both start laughing, because it’ll so absurd.  
“Well I guess we’re not hiding anymore then” I whisper.  
“Definitely not” Simon chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment! I love comments!
> 
> Also get ready for tomorrow's fic, it has the words "fuck off" in the title... That's all I'm gonna say for now.


End file.
